Afraid If I Let Go I'll Fall
by Webstergem
Summary: This is a Quirrelmort fic inspired by MirandaTam42 's "A Very Starkid Fanfic". It starts with there reunion outside of Azkaban. They start to live muggle lives but suddenly they find out one of Quirrel's students found out about them...and needs their help. Rated T for language and mild sexual themes (but it might change later) Scarfy and Sorty come in, as well as other characters.


**Yo, I know I shouldn't be writing a new fan fiction wen i got like another four to finish, but this pairing is SO CUTE! So, new things: Just started watching Starship, so that'll be fun. And then I changed the summary on my Hobbit fanfic to make it seem just a tad more interesting. Third, I love reviews, so please review if you read my fanfics. And last, I will be updating, so HANG IN THERE! This will start off as T, but I might change the rating (if you know what I mean) Inspired by MirandaTam42 's story A Very Starkid Fanfic, so read that too. I swear I'm not trying to copy, nor steal anyone's characters. Oh, and I changed some lyrics to "Missing You," so, Darren Criss owns that, and i love that song, and I'm only changing it for purposes of this fanfic"**

Quirrel fell to his knees on the hard stone floor outside Azkaban, skipping a rock into the lake, tears streaming down his face, "DEAD!" He lay there on the ground, gravel grinding into his body, and the pain didn't hurt him. He already felt like he was dead too.

Sure, Voldemort had lied to him and betrayed him trust, and it hurt like hell, but that didn't mean that his feelings about Voldemort had diminished any. And now he was gone. He remembered a song he had sung earlier, and began to sing it to no one in particular.

"_But there it is-he's gone._

_He's hung me out to dry_

_The joy he said he felt-well_

_I guess it was a lie_

_But when I had him_

_My life was fine_

_When I had him_

_He was mine_

_To share his thoughts_

_Be a friend_

_Stick with me_

_Until the end_

_Watch a movie_

_Roller skate_

_Fill the world with_

_Fear and hate"_

Quirrel sighed and cried into his arms, not caring if he was lying on the rough gravel, half naked, in front of a prison. He could barely hold back tears as he continued.

"_And I'm missing you._

_I'm just missing you"_

"Hey you," a raspy but gravely voice said to him.

_It couldn't be true, could it?_

"Voldemort? Is it really you?" He flipped over to stare incredulously at the pale figure in front of him.

Voldemort sighed, "What's left of me."

"But I-just heard that you were-"

"Destroyed," Voldemort looked at him, and for the first time Quirrel noticed the white robe that fell gently around his body. "..Yeah."

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Quirrel sat up and pulled his prisoner uniform down as far as it would go.

"But Quirrel, there's a part of me," Voldemort continued, "That's still here. And I can't go on to the next plane without it. It's a part of me that can't be destroyed. Because it's right…in…" Voldemort leaned over poked his chest gently, "Here."

'I-In my heart?" Quirrel said shocked, and Voldemort looked at him fondly as he nodded.

Quirrel felt like he was going to cry again, "So…you came back?!"

"I came home."

Quirrel turned away and bit his fist to either keep from crying again, or cracking up at the fact that the Dark Lord just said to him 'I came home'.

Quirrel looked at his feet, but suddenly a question came to his mind, and he turned back around, "So…you don't want to kill Harry Potter anymore?"

Voldemort sighed and said in a voice just barely louder than a whisper, "No."

"No," Voldemort said again, "Because I learned something, when I had my body back, Quirrel."

Quirrel looked at him curiously, staying silent, knowing that Voldemort wanted to share his thoughts, and he dare not interrupt this moment.

"I learned that life is…really messy, and complicated, and it…doesn't turn out the way that…you think it will. And I-" Voldemort's breath hitched.

_Is he going to cry? _Quirrel thought.

"You think killing people will make them like you, but it doesn't. It just makes people DEAD." Tears were rolling down his face now, unable to hold them back. "I GOT KILLED BY A TWO-YEAR-OLD and it's really embarrassing," He collapsed onto a nearby rock. "And everyone's just 'When you gonna come back Voldemort?' 'When you gonna take over the world?' It's on me, it's ALL ON ME, and-" He choked on his sobs, Quirrel quietly coming closer and closer while he cried, "And I'm sitting there, by myself, cause no one wants to help. And I said to myself, 'Maybe…with Quirrel…things would be okay.'"

Quirrel felt his heart soar as he stood next to the crying man, "Is okay…good?"

Voldemort looked at him, "Quirrel! Okay is….okay is wonderful."

"_I've been missing you," _Quirrel sang.

"_I've been missing you," _Voldemort said back, that fond look back on his face that made Quirrel think he was the most special person in the world.

This time, they sang together.

"_Now I'm not alone_

_Now your back for good_

_Now I'm standing next to you_

_Right where I should"_

Quirrel smiled "_You gave me hope when my plans weren't right."_

Voldemort looked at him again, and butterflies filled his stomach, "_You gave me someone to hold every night." _Voldemort stood up.

Without even thinking, Quirrel pulled him into a tight hug, "_I've been missing you,"_

Voldemort hugged him back, and Quirrel could feel Voldemort smiling into his shoulder, _"I've been missing you."_

They ended the song together, afraid that if they let go, the other would disappear.

_"I've been missing you."_


End file.
